Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to an axial field rotary energy device and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for modular motors and generators having one or more printed circuit board (PCB) stators.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional, axial air gap brushless motors with layered disk stators are known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,841. That patent discloses a stator winding that uses wires interconnected in a wave or lap configuration. Such motors are relatively large and difficult to manufacture. Axial field electric devices that use PCB stators also are known, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,411,002, 7,109,625 and 8,823,241. However, some of these designs are complicated, relatively expensive and they are not modular. Thus, improvements in cost-effective axial field rotary energy devices continue to be of interest.